P220
The P220 (A.K.A the Pistol, or the''' Dual Pistols in Story Mode, and formerly known as the '''Glock and the M1911) is a fast firing sidearm in March of the Dead. It is the weakest damaging weapon in the game, but in some modes, is extremely effective for headshots. In Story Mode, the P220 is dual wielded and paired with a Glock-17, which makes a different firing sound. Tips * Use this weapon as a useful sidearm if your primary weapons have slow firerate or have poor accuracy, as the P220 has both a fast firerate and a descent accuracy. * Always attempt to make a headshot with this weapon, as a shot to the head would make a greater damage of 45 (30 x 1.5 headshot multiply = 45). ** In Origins, a shot to the head would make a greater damage of 144 (36 damage x 4 headshot multiply = 144) Pros & Cons Pros * Has an extremely fast firerate * Effective if used for headshots * Its a dual wielded weapon, which makes the weapon last longer and deal more DPS. * Has the fastest reloading time out of any weapon in the game * Has better accuracy than the Shotguns, and the AK-47, making it a useful sidearm for them. * Has infinite ammo in all modes Cons * It's the weakest gun in the game * Extremely weaker against stronger enemies, especially Brutes and Scrawnomorphs * Melee Weapons are more effective than the P220 at closer ranges * Has a higher recoil compared to other weapons, making it harder to aim. * Clicking repeatedly can tire out your hands. Origins The P220 reappears in the mini mission, Origins, and has a different firing sound, aswell as new animations. It now shares the same animations as the Desert Eagle. It also now has a decreased ammo capacity of 15 rounds, and has infinite ammo. Its damage has also been increased slightly from 30 to 36, and is now single handed instead of dual wielded, along with its firerate increasing to 0.13. P220.png|The P220 from Origins mp220.png|Marcus holding the P220 Updates * 10/7/2018: The Glock's damage is buffed from 15 to 25. * 12/3/2018: The Glock's size has been decreased, and its damaged has been buffed from 25 to 30. * 12/12/2018: The Glock has been changed into a P220. * 1/26/2019: The P220's accuracy slightly increased in Origins * 2/1/2019: The P220 is now dual wielded, and is paired with a Glock-17. The P220 now shares the same animations with the Dual Uzis, and is renamed to "P220 & Glock-17 Akimbo." Trivia * The P220's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead 2, along with the Glock-17's mesh. ** It's old mesh used to be a USP Tactical from Counter Striker: Source * The P220 is the smallest weapon in the game * The P220 is one of the only weapons where the weapon itself changes into another; is renamed or re-branded. ** Other weapons are the SCAR-L (used to be known as a SCAR-H), the Remington 700 (which used to be known as a Mauser 98), the Frying Pan (which used to be a Tinpot), and the M16 (which used to be known as the M4A1). Gallery P220.png|The P220's model old pistol.png|The P220's old mesh, when it used to be a pistol (Note: the pistol has a blue-ish hue compared to its original mesh) p220 icon.png|The P220's new icon Pistol icon.png|The P220's old icon, when it used to be a USP Tactical p220_nitron_l_sm-f.jpg|A real life P220 HK-USP-Tactical-40-left2.jpg|A real life USP Tactical Category:Weapon Category:Secondary Weapon Category:Gun Category:Pistol Category:March of the Dead Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Origins Category:Story Mode